Eyes Of A God
by Laerkstrein
Summary: Sequel to "The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases: Aftermath." Beyond Birthday is, once again, a loose cannon on the streets of Los Angeles, and not even blood can quench his insatiable desire to face and destroy L.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyond Birthday or any Death Note characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I only own my plot ideas.

**Eyes of a God**

**A/N: **Oneshot. After the wonderful reviews I received in _The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases: Aftermath, _I have decided to continue it. I'd like to thank **EspeonAngel**, **Bamboo Marbles**, **ItsukoLawliet**, **Meng-4-2**, and **death by storm** for reviewing on the _Murder Cases: Aftermath. _I'd especially like to thank my friend **Arrancar-Baka **for reviewing and for inspiring me with her love of BB to write a fic about him. I love you, Nii-chan!!!

* * *

His clothes were covered in blood, but what did he care? He trudged through a dark alleyway in the heart of Los Angeles, watching, wondering, and waiting for someone, anyone, to approach him. If they did, they would never live to see the light of day.

Leaning against the grimy brick wall, he fidgeted with his knife, relaxing as the blade slid between his fingers. The sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears, and it took every ounce of self-control he had to keep still and wait.

He felt a body collide with his own and he stumbled back a bit, hitting his head on the wall. A boy of about five lay on the filthy ground, having been knocked down from the impact. The child pulled himself to his feet, brushing the dirt from his clothes.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said shyly. The man shrugged and shoved his hands into the pockets of his worn-out jeans. The boy looked at the strange man he had run into, and saw that he was wearing a blood stained white long-sleeved shirt, worn jeans, and old Nikes.

His skin was pale, probably from lack of sunlight, and his eyes were a deep shade of red, rimmed with dark rings from lack of sleep. His hair was jet black and wild, sticking up in several directions. Realizing who he had run into, the boy took a step back, but the man reached out and grabbed his wrist, squeezing until the small bones ground together.

_Oh, God!! It's him... the serial killer... red eyes.... black hair... _The boy looked at the man's slightly uncovered arm, making out a serial number tattooed on his wrist: _No. 170-263-4771._ And just beneath the serial number, the man's infamous initials had been tattooed in red: _BB._

The boy struggled to pull away, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. "Y-you're..."

"Beyond Birthday," the man said, finishing the sentence.

--

Beyond Birthday walked down the dark streets of Los Angeles, keeping his hands shoved in his pockets to avoid beind identified again. The child wouldn't be telling anyone who he had met that day. Beyond had made sure of that.

He had easily strangled the boy and carved his initials into every visible bit of flesh. Beyond snickered to himself, realizing that the the authorities would only be able to identify the boy through dental records.

But his thoughts soon turned away from the mutilated body he had left in the alley. The child had only been a key piece in the challenge he was trying to send to his rival. To the world's top detective. To him. L.

"L..."

_I can see it, _he thought. _I can feel his blood between my fingers.... I'll find him as he hunts Kira..._

He knew that L wouldn't allow Kira to learn his name. L wanted to capture Kira and put a stop to Beyond's killings on his own. Beyond wouldn't die. At least not by Kira's hand. If he died, it would be because of L, and that was the only thing that would stop his bloodthirsty nature.

It would be a fight to the death. A fight between two men, identical in appearance, on opposite sides of the board. Right and wrong. Good and evil. Black and white. Life and death. That's all it really came down to in the end.

"Our game isn't over yet, my friend," he muttered to himself. "In fact... it's only just begun..."

A cruel grin crept across the killer's face, and a blood-curdling laugh passed from his lips, chilling the air with it's need for blood.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again to all mentioned in the A/N. Please review.


End file.
